The goal of the Research Training Core (RTC) is to increase the number of competent and well-trained minority researchers and health-care professionals working on health disparities in the Deep South. This goal will be reached through the following objectives: 1) Continue to partner with five Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs) in Alabama (Alabama A&M University, Alabama State University, Oakwood University, Stillman College, and Tuskegee University) in a three-level Summer Enrichment Program for undergraduate students, to increase the likelihood that they will enroll in graduate school and select careers in health research or practice; 2) Expand the above undergraduate training to include Hispanic students; 3) Offer intensive learning opportunities in health disparities research; and 4) Maintain and strengthen the network between UAB and Alabama's HBCUs developed through the first two phases of our P60 Center of Excellence (COE). Specific aims include: Aim 1. Develop a career roadmap plan for each Scholar accepted into the program; Aim 2. Improve Scholars' knowledge of health disparities issues and research, as evidenced by improvement from pre- to post-test scores using a content-specific evaluation instrument; Aim 3. Increase Scholars' GRE or MCAT scores from pre- to post-test; Aim 4. Graduate approximately 50 Scholars from the program; and Aim 5. Organize the HBCU Academic Advisory Council meetings twice a year to review recruitment activities, applications, curricula, and program outcomes. Undergraduate minority students in the Summer Enrichment Program will also benefit from programs of the UAB-sponsored Minority Health & Health Disparities Research Center (MHRC) through participation in community engagement activities as well as research, mentoring, and scientific activities. By working with undergraduate minority students, the Research Training Core will continue to extend the pipeline of health disparities research and will contribute to the development of a national cadre of minority scientists, physicians, and healthcare professionals who will help reduce the racial/ethnic health disparities.